


Прощание

by Fausthaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Этот переломный момент бывает у всех. Никто его не избежал и никогда не сумеет обойти





	Прощание

Я вернулся с похорон Сэма. Я видел, как гроб с его телом опускали в землю, я видел его мертвое тело. Я все время вспоминаю, как кричал Ник на пляже, пытаясь хоть на секунду вернуть того Сэма Вегу, который когда-то приехал в Вегас из яркого и злого Лос–Анджелеса, потому что считал, что в Вегасе безопаснее растить ребенка. Что ж, в какой-то мере ему удалось выполнить поставленную перед самим собой задачу: Карлос вырос настоящим мужчиной. Но мне было невооруженным взглядом видно, как сомнения просто раздирают его изнутри. Вопросы, вечные вопросы и нет ни одного ответа. По крайней мере, пока. Для него. 

Слухи, которые носятся сейчас по полицейскому управлению, только делают все еще хуже. Копы поделились на два лагеря. В малочисленную компанию тех, кто смеет обвинять Сэма во всех смертных грехах, не мог не влиться Рассел. Там, на берегу, мне просто хотелось, чтобы он исчез с моих глаз и никогда больше не появлялся в моем участке или на моей земле. С его доморощенными размышлениями о добре и зле ему следовало бы выращивать цветы, а не работать в криминалистической лаборатории. И уж тем более он не имел никакого права не проработав в Вегасе и пары лет, считать, что он знает Сэма настолько, чтобы предъявлять ему обвинения в грязной игре. Да что он вообще знает о грязной игре? И что он знает о Веге?

Сэм всегда был экспансивным. Он порой просто искрил своими эмоциями, заставляя смеяться всех, кто находился рядом с ним и заражался его хорошим настроением. Я не помню ни одного дня, когда он не нашел доброго слова для того, кто действительно в нем нуждался. Новички ходили за ним хвостом, потому что несмотря на серьезный и порой даже хмурый вид Сэм никогда не отказывал в совете и мог до бесконечности разжевывать прописные истины. Он никогда не смеялся над чужим горем. Скорее наоборот, он слишком близко принимал чужие несчастья к сердцу. Это было его главной проблемой. Но он все равно держался, даже когда ярость перекрывала все остальное.

Я помню, как однажды Сэм зашел ко мне в кабинет, запер дверь изнутри и в буквальном смысле сполз по стене на пол, будто ноги его отказывались держать. Он молча просидел около получаса, а я все это время заполнял очередные отчеты и ничего не говорил. Слишком хорошо я знал это выражение на его лице, когда кажется, что кто-то вырезал ножом сердце из груди и запихивает его тебе в рот, заставляя сожрать и забыть о том, что когда-то оно билось и умело любить и понимать людей. И слабые давятся своей собственной любовью, вытирая рукой кровь, стекающую из уголков губ. Это одновременно больно и мерзко, но остановиться невозможно. Удары сердца становятся все реже, и вот ты превращаешься в ледяную статую, которой все равно кто убил и расчленил пятилетнюю девчонку, а потом засунул ее в холодильник в доме ее отца. Или нет никакого желания узнавать, почему два молодых пацана переехали на машине свою одноклассницу, любовь которой никак не могли поделить, а потом, осознав, что натворили, закрылись в гараже и задушили себя угарным газом. Становится неинтересно, отчего очевидный убийца вышел на свободу и продолжил убивать, а тех, кто давал против него показания, потом находили похожими на пережаренный бифштекс посреди пустыни. Тогда становишься таким, как Маккин, для которого нет ничего важнее своей карьеры или денег, а человеческие жизни только служат лестницей к грядущему благополучию. 

Этот переломный момент бывает у всех. Никто его не избежал и никогда не сумеет обойти. Кто-то, понимая, в кого он превращается просто уходит из полиции, чтобы нанести как можно меньше ущерба, кто-то засовывает дуло в рот, кто-то оказывается в тюрьме или психушке. А кто-то становится таким, как Сэм Вега. Человеком, не имеющим сил пройти мимо жертвы и тут же забыть о ее существовании. Человеком, который всегда добьется справедливости, не разбирая при этом, каким путем нужно идти. 

Я не знаю, насколько порой больно ему было. Я не знаю, сколько раз ему хотелось все бросить и сбежать. Но он никогда не пытался избежать ответственности за свои поступки. И никогда не перекладывал свою вину на чужие плечи. Он был очень сильным человеком, хотя порой ему его сила причиняла гораздо больше боли, чем самые тяжелые раны.  
Рассел никогда не поймет полицейского. Ему никогда не придется видеть то, что видим мы. И пока он не столкнется с горем, которое причинили лично ему, он так и будет витать в своих розовых эмпиреях, обвиняя в своей слабости таких, как Сэм. Таких, как я. 

Я видел, как Сэм пытался завершить единственное незаконченное свое дело. Он прекрасно знал, чем для него закончится история с убийствами из прошлого. Знал, но шел вперед. Я благодарен ему за то, что убийца той маленькой девочки, оторвавшей самой себе косу, потому что в ее чай мать налила наркотик и превратила дочь в живой труп, понесла заслуженное наказание. Никто не помнит, но когда мы ее нашли, она была еще жива. Она смотрела на меня и открывала рот, хотя я не мог услышать ни одного звука. Она умерла, так и не отведя взгляда от моего значка. Умерла на моих глазах, так и не дождавшись ребят–парамедиков. И мне не жалко ту тварь, которую убил Сэм спустя столько лет. Я рад, что именно при помощи моего друга была восстановлена справедливость, а сука, убившая свою дочь, потому что она надоела, как старая игрушка или ненужная рухлядь, отправилась в ад. А перед смертью на своей шкуре испытала, каково это вывернуть себя наизнанку не в переносном, а буквальном смысле этого слова.

Сэм был прав. Если бы я знал, что происходит, и в какую ситуацию он сам себя завел, я бы помог. Я был бы рядом с ним, несмотря ни на что. Но он не захотел втягивать меня в дела, которые касались его и только его. Как я уже говорил, за все свои поступки он всегда отвечал сам. И за хорошие, и за плохие. Сэм Вега не предавал и не причинял боли своим друзьям. И даже подыхая от своей собственной боли, не позволял себе помочь. Он выполнял свой долг. Не отступал от него. Жертвовал всем, если считал, что это необходимо. Он жил по своим принципам, даже если сейчас они позволяют таким чистоплюям как Рассел обливать его имя грязью. 

Но гораздо больше тех, кто согласен со мной. Именно поэтому сегодня на похоронах Сэма Веги было столько полицейских. И хоронили Сэма со всеми почестями, которые он заслужил своей службой этому городу. Я добился этого, несмотря на то, что мне пытались доказать, что все, на что имеет право Вега, это закрытие его дела и тотальное молчание. Ведь репутация полицейского управления должна быть безупречна. Но это не повод забывать про Сэма. Он ушел в свой последний путь в парадной полицейской форме. Даже те ребята, что убили его, были сегодня за моей спиной. Они тоже не предали его. И им теперь жить с вечной болью, ведь они убили своего. Но все мы знаем, что по-другому жизнь Сэма закончиться не могла. Они его спасли. И я навсегда останусь им благодарен.

Мне очень хочется сесть на мотоцикл и уехать подальше. Но я не имею на это права, пока не попрощаюсь с Сэмом навсегда. Пока я не заставлю исчезнуть сомнения из души Карлоса. Пока я сам не поверю, что моего друга больше никогда не будет рядом. Я просто продолжу делать свою работу. Как и все ребята, бросавшие сегодня землю в могилу Сэма. Ведь это самый лучший способ почтить его память и запомнить Сэма Вегу навсегда.


End file.
